tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
BLU Nnnngh Sniper
BLU T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S, better known as BLU Nnnngh Sniper, is a demonic TF2 Monster created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. His theme is Left 4 Dead 2 - Swamp Fever Menu Theme. Appearance BLU Nnnngh Sniper appears a Sniper "wearing" the Voodoo-Cursed Sniper Soul. A notable difference between him and the Nnnngh Snipers is that while the RED ones have distorted facial expressions resembling smiles, BLU's expression forms an angry frown instead. Another difference is that BLU Nnnngh Sniper is a single individual and not a Freak species. Despite his appearance, he does not seem to be a proper "BLU counterpart" to the regular Nnnngh Snipers, and only takes a form similar to them. This title is attributed to the Thieving BLU Soldiers instead. History BLU Nnnngh Sniper's earliest sighting comes from Professor Pyrowise in 1876, while he was exploring an ancient cave full of treasures. BLU Nnnngh Sniper was apparently trapped in an Australium statue, and judging by the age of the cave, it could mean he is thousands of years old, and that he was imprisoned in the past by the ancient australians who once called the temple home. After he was unknowingly freed by Pyrowise, he broke his neck and stormed off the cave. Since then, BLU Nnnngh Sniper has been seen murdering people by many across Oluapland. He has killed hundreds, ranging from regular people to giant dragons. He was later missing for a while, until a RED Medic woke him up as he was resting in Gravel Pit. He is still at large, breaking necks and growing in power. Personality and Behavior In a complete contrast to the RED Nnnnghs, the BLU Nnnngh Sniper is a demonic monster coming from the depths of Hell and the most powerful and dangerous creature of Oluapland. Some believe that he is not actually a Sniper at all, but the Oluapland equivalent of the Devil taking the form of a Sniper to appear in the real world. He seeks to destroy everything who opposes him. His favorite way of murdering his enemies is by breaking their necks. BLU Nnnngh Sniper seeks to engulf the world in flames, and all who tried to stop him failed miserably. Despite his usual cold, omnicidal nature, BLU Nnnngh Sniper is mostly indifferent toward other demons, even going so far as making alliances if he finds it profitable. However, he will not hesitate in fighting other demons for territory, kills or pure self-amusement. Powers and Abilities BLU Nnnngh Sniper has many abilities true to his hellish nature. He is capable of teleporting, often being noticeable by a loud screeching sound similar to a reversed Dead Ringer. He is extremely powerful in terms of physical strength, being on par with potent creatures such as Heavydile and Vagineers, as well as being mostly impervious to most small firearms. He has been seen breaking the necks of more than one giant dragon with little difficulty, one of these kills being done with a single hand. BLU Nnnngh Sniper is capable of using fire-based attacks, though they are quite weak compared to his physical strength. He is known well as being highly dexterous with regular weapons, and is also capable of mind controlling the RED Nnnngh Snipers and forcing to obey him, though when not under his grasp, they are hostile toward him. Faults and Weaknesses *BLU Nnnngh Sniper's main weakness is Australium. It has been used to trap him for thousands of years, and will severely hurt him on contact. Because of this, weapons enfused with Australium such as the Golden Wrench or Saxxy, or individuals with Australium-based abilities such as CyborMedic are the best way of getting rid of him. *It is known that he will be temporarily startled if his enemy has no neck for him to break. *While he is many times tougher than a Sniper, BLU can still be incapacitated by enough conventional firepower. The best weapons to use against him would be explosives and melee weapons. *As he is a fire elemental, water-based attacks deal increased damage to him. Trivia *BLU Nnnngh Sniper's appearance has changed notably as the time went by; he originally was a normal BLU Sniper with an enlarged head. This, however, was changed after his first appearance. He continued to have the regular BLU Skin until he was changed to a custom zombie skin. After the 4th TF2 Halloween Special, he switched this skin for the zombie models that came with the update, as the custom zombie skin proved too hard and too limited to pose on Gmod. *OluapPlayer had plans for giving BLU Nnnngh Sniper a "true form", but this was scrapped. *An old character from OluapPlayer's videos, a RED Übered Sniper known as Devil Sniper, served as a "beta" version for the BLU Nnnngh Sniper. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Soldier's Gardevoir crafts a hat *Pain Train.wav *Pyro is DEAD, DEAD, DEAD *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *Some random Gmod video on Mann Manor *The Legendary Lagomorph *Dispentryporter's Funtime *Hydro Hindrances *The Tale of Professor Pyrowise By the community *EnGeR Stumbles Into Oluapland *Xho's 100 Subscribers Milestone *The Origins of Pancolawich *Saturday Night: Rise of Demo Samedi *The Demon Slayers | Episode 6 - A Meeting of the Malevolent Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Snipers